Chase of Darth Tenebrous
The Chase of Darth Tenebrous, also known as the Darth Tenebrous Manhunt, was a galaxy-wide organized search issued by the Galactic Republic for Darth Tenebrous, the leader of the Ghastus Military. The manhunt was issued after Tenebrous disappeared in the immediate aftermath of the Battle of the Jedi Temple. With his whereabouts being a mystery, various rumors were circulated and Galactic Republic officials offered a substantial reward for valuable information. Eventually, the Dark Lord of the Sith began a riot in a cave on Korriban and devastated a portion of the military. Near the end of the year, Tenebrous was revealed to be hiding on an undisclosed planet with a small group of supporters. Background Battle of the Jedi Temple In 198 BBY, Darth Vadermort, accompanied by Darth Tenebrous and Vladamir, traveled to Obroa-Skai to seek out the archaeologist Kendels, father of Ammon Kendels, and obtain the famed lightsaber prototype. Furious that Kendels did not know where the prototype was, Darth Vadermort angrily ordered his troops to ransack the museum. Later on, Darth Vadermort returned to the Obroan Museum of Archaeology, where Kendels’ boss was, and demanded to know the location of the lightsaber prototype. The gruff man refused to give information, and Vadermort murdered him in anger. However, Darth Vadermort deduced that the prototype might be in Kendels' office. Darth Vadermort then disappeared into the hallways, where he met with Darth Tenebrous. Afterwards, he proceeded to break into the designated room and stole the prototype. When Darth Vadermort initiated the Battle of the Jedi Temple, Darth Tenebrous fought Annabeth Skywalker, June Barton, and Ammon Kendels all at once, just as his master fought three by himself. Despite all three young Jedi being skilled, combined they did not equal Tenebrous' abilities. Darth Tenebrous became the last trooper standing aside from Darth Vadermort. During the duel, Tenebrous slashed at an unsuspecting Annabeth, missing his target by an inch. Seeing this, Lackbar angrily ran towards the Sith Lord as Tenebrous roared with laughter at the sight of his new challenger. The manhunt begins Lackbar started the duel with a quick overhand. Tenebrous, however, did not take Lackbar seriously in the least, having started dueling with a derived facial expression. As Lackbar’s lightsaber slashed and twisted, Tenebrous’ smile faltered and became a snarl, as the lightsaber battle grew ever more intense. On the way to the Slug Diner, Darth Vadermort saw this and intervened, and Lackbar rounded on him, as did Annabeth Skywalker and Ammon Kendels. Vadermort quickly fled from the four, bringing with him what Lackbar thought to be Tenebrous’ corpse. Vadermort took him to the Starship Diner and told him to stay where he was. Tenebrous complied, and Vadermort went to the Slug Diner nearby. After Vadermort's death, Darth Tenebrous returned to the Sith fortress, where he hid. The chase Immediately after the Battle of the Jedi Temple, Galactic Republic officials offered a reward of 50 million credits for information leading to his capture or death. By August, the Galactic Senate voted to double the reward to 100 million though the amount was never changed. Members of the Republic Fleet offered an additional 5 million credit reward. According to Ronald Potter's mother, intelligence officials assembled what they believed to be decisive evidence, from contemporary and subsequent interrogations and intercepted communications, that Tenebrous began a riot in a cave on Korriban. He had drawn the military there, who presumably suffered a crushing defeat on Korriban. Midway through the school year, a clique called the CAT (Community Abroad for Tenebrous) was disbanded. Near the end of the year, Tenebrous was nearly caught, though he was kicked out of the Sith fortress, which had finally been identified as his hideout. By the time the summer holidays began, Darth Tenebrous was hiding on an undisclosed planet with a small group of supporters, possible with as few as ten men. References Category:Events Category:Ronald Potter events